Back to narnia or never left?
by Lady lie
Summary: What would happen if in the end of LWW Edmund never left narnia? Well this is my take on what would of happened.
1. Chapter 1, The Ride and seperation

Hey so this is my first story on Narnia and I haven't read the book in a long time and I only watched the movie once but this is goanna be my account on what would happen if Edmund had stayed in the end of the movie/book

* * *

Narnia was prospering quite nicely since being ruled by King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy. It had been nearly fifteen years since the battle of beruna against the white witch.

Today the four monarchs sat on their individual thrones when out of nowhere runs in a faun with a devilish expression.

"You're majesties, the white stag has been spotted!" came in Mr. Tumnus in with the good news, you see they had been looking for the white stag for a long time now.

King Peter stood suddenly with a smile on his face, "Thank you Tumnus, which way did he go?" he said while grabbing for his cap along with his siblings. Everyone was walking to the stables for their preferred horses while Mr. Tumnus was answering and trying to keep up with their fast pace.

"The lantern waste, near the western woods."

Peter nodded and went on ahead with Susan in tow, Lucy gave him a sad and apologetic smile and went to catch up with her siblings.

"Thank you, Mr. Tumnas, I do hope you understand my brothers eagerness and accept my apology in his steed." Said Edmund with a small bow of his head.

"It is quite alright your majesty, you should hurry up and catch them before they leave you even further behind." Said the kind faun with a smile and a small bow.

Edmund after hearing his words nodded and rode off to catch up with his siblings. He was almost gone when he faintly herd the faun warn him to watch out for soldiers who 'may not be of our kind.' Edmund brushed it off but kept it in the back of his head need he remember.

After a few hours of riding, king Edmund who was the most behind started to slow down even more than he was, "You alright, Phillip?"

His friend, Phillip who was a talking horse that Edmund first met during training for the battle against the white witch, gave back a breathless response. "Not as young as I once was." King Edmund smiled at this.

The two heard the others come back, Susan was the first to get to him. "come now, Ed don't tell me your tired?" she teased him.

"Just catching my breath."

"Well, that's all you'll be catching at this rate."

Lucy finally got to them, not quite as fast she took one look at her brother and gave one of her signature smiles "Come on Ed, I thought that you would be the one that would want to catch the white stag."

After that peter had gotten there and was about to comment when he noticed something in between two trees, at first he thought that it was an animal but after taking a closer look he noticed that they looked off somehow and spoke up about his curiosity, "What's that?"

He got off his horse and started walking to it, when he said that everyone else got off their horses to get a better look, peter continued, "This looks familiar."

Everyone looked at it, Susan responded next. "As if from a dream…."

"Or the dream of a dream…" Lucy continued what Susan was about to say.

Everyone was still looking at it and failed to notice the growing frown gracing their brother's face.

Edmund had a bad feeling about the strange object, he was about to voice his opinion when he heard a horn sound in the distance.

"Hey Susan isn't that you're horn?" said peter with a confused look on his normally calm face.

"Yea, but I wonder why?"

Edmund had a bad feeling, he had asked tumnus to blow the horn if anything bad ever happened while they were gone, something that would need any of their assistance.

"It's tumnus, I asked him to blow the horn if he ever needed us."

"Oh, well someone should go and check what's happening" said peter eyeing the strange object between the trees.

"I'll go peter; I can see that you all want to see what is that thing between the trees. Just promise that you will be safe."

"Ed, are you sure you want to go alone, we don't know that's waiting over there?" peter said with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm sure, now I'll be heading off. Best not keep them waiting." He said as he mounted Phillip and started to ride off.

"Be safe Edmund" whispered Lucy. Peter started walking towards the object with Susan and Lucy behind him, he then noticed that the branches were getting thicker, "this is strange."

"Stop pushing!" yelled Susan

"Ow! Susan that's my foot!"

"Watch it!" yelled peter

It didn't last long because the next thing they knew, they were right in front of the wardrobe. The three looked at each other with wide eyes because they were no longer adults who ruled a kingdom. They were now children. Peter didn't care anymore about the strange object or that fact that they were younger, but the fact that Edmund wasn't with them.

They heard the door becoming unlocked and the professor come in. "Oh there you are. What were you all doing in the wardrobe?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you sir." Said peter as the cricket ball was thrown in his direction.

"Try me." The professor had a sly look on his face. Peter didn't want to ask about his brother yet so he and his sisters kept quiet hoping that he would come back later after seeing what happened at cair Paravel.

Later that night after telling the professor everything, Lucy walked back to the wardrobe. After asking the professor about Edmund they found out that he may still be alive in Narnia but was dead in England.

She opened the door to the wardrobe when she heard the voice of the professor behind her, "I don't think you'll get back that way, you see I've tried."

What he said scared Lucy. If they couldn't get back in, how would he come out? "Will we ever go back?" The thought of never seeing her brother again scared her.

"Oh I expect so, but it will probably happen when you least expect it." Lucy was hoping that it would happen soon. She didn't know if she'd see them again.

The professor kept talking. "All the same," he paused then whispered, "best to keep your eyes open."

Lucy smiled. She would one day see her brother. For hers, Susan and peters sake, she was hoping it would be soon. Mostly because, Narnia time runs different than English time. Hopefully Aslan was able to make it so that at least when they returned, their brother would still be alive and well.

* * *

So what did you guys think! I hope you liked it, I don't know if I should make Edmund go back as a child to be around the same age as his siblings or to keep him the age he is. R&R and tell me what I should do about this little problem.


	2. Chapter 2, The Battle

Hey! So this is the second part of my story, I hope that you guys like it!

Oh and sorry that I took so long but the internet in my home was being stupid

Edmund rode as fast as Philip could go, not long in his ride back to the cair did he feel a pain in his heart, one that told him to go back. To go and see if his family was safe or if they were still there to begin with.

He didn't have a long time to think about that though because no sooner did the pain start; it stopped, as if it was never there. He decided not to dwell to long on that thought he had more urgent matters to deal with then his disappearing pains.

When he neared cair paravel he saw something he wished never to see, archers lining up the high walls troops outside the outer city walls and siege weapons ready to fire on command.

As Philip neared the troops one of them, a faun, took one look at him and yelled "King Edmunds returned!" many sighs of relief could me herd throughout the narnian troops.

As he dismounted Philip and practically ran to Oreius, the centaur was more concerned in what was going on around him that he didn't notice his kings presence until Edmund with his calm and soothing voice asked the centaur's what was going on.

"An invasion your Majesty." Replied a female centaur that was also the weapons master in cair paravel.

"By whom dare I ask?" he said with a rather worried look on his face.

"Telmar" said the weapons master with a rather disgusted look on her face.

"Telmar huh?" stated Edmund with a distant look on his face.

"Pardon me my king," Oreius paused waiting for his king's attention, and when he saw that he had it, continued, "What do you think we should do about this threat?"

"We will fight, and we will win." Stated the Just King with a determined look in his eyes, that unknowingly inspired the creatures around him.

"Yes my king!" yelled all of the war generals.

So with that said Edmund started off explaining his plan, the archers would stay on the walls, the troops would separate into two groups, the first group would attack head on while the archers take down as many enemy's as they could before they would step into battle, (the archers were thought how to fight, because Edmund didn't think they would last if they ran out of arrows and had them learn how to us a sword) then the second force would back up the archers while the siege weapons destroyed as many enemy weapons as possible, while he would lead the second wave of troops General Oreius would lead the first.

"That's a well thought out plan my King." Said Nara the female leopard, who was also in charge of strategy, and battle plans.

"Thank you, Generals you have your orders." And with that the hurried meeting was over and the centaur's when on to give out their individual orders to the troops in and outside the castle walls.

"Do you think that we will win?" cam the worried voice of Philip, as he gently nudged his human.

"By the lion I hope so." Whispered Edmund to his horse friend before walking to the armory to get ready.

" , could you do me a favor?" asked Edmund while putting on his chest plats.

"Yes your majesty?" asked the kind faun already dressed in full armor.

"Can you put Rhindon, Susan's bow and horn along with Lucy's dagger and cordial inside the statue chamber." Said Edmund while grabbing his sword and walking out along with Tumnus.

"Yes, it will be done."

"Thank you ." said Edmund while mounting Philip.

"Are you ready my friend?" asked Edmund

"As ready as I'll be." Answered Philip while walking over to Oreius who was busy telling the troops of the battle plans.

"Is everything ready General?" asked Edmund as Philip came to a stop next to Oreius.

"Yes, we're all waiting for your orders."

"Understood," said Edmund while facing the troops, "My people, these people want to take our homes, destroy our forests and enslave our loved ones!" he paused until he knew that it sunk in and then continued, "We are not going to let that happen!, We all have to make sure that we win, if we want the high king and our precious queen's to return then we have to make sure that they have a home to return to!"

With that said he started to gallop to the front of the battle and screamed peters famous war cry, "For Narnia!"

And with that said the battle started and even though he didn't want to admit it, this battle was for Narnia. But they would be dammed if he let them take what he and his siblings worked so hard to protect, he would fight for his family.

All that was herd was the cries of pain and the sounds of steal against steal and the worst one, steal against flesh. And that's how the battle for Narnia started.

Hey, I'm really disappointed in this chapter but oh well. So the next chapter will be the battle of cair paravel! please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3, Alone and new family

Hey! Well as we know, Edmund just gave the battle plans to the generals and their starting the battle.

Oh and I will change Edmunds age back to when he was around 16, but no one will notice cuz im too lazy!

The story's goanna be a little rushed during the battle, I hope that you like it!

* * *

The battle was going good so far, the archers were now joining the battle and the second wave was beginning to be sent out. The siege weapons were destroying the enemy's weapons and killing many of their solders. Edmund could tell that the enemy couldn't hold out much longer.

"Edmund, maybe you should fall back. The battles all but won. There's no need for you to stay." Said Philip, again looking after his boy.

"No dear Philip. I must stay here, until the battles over I'll stand my ground." Stated Edmund while cutting down yet another Enemy solder.

"I thought you'd say that." Said the talking horse, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Would I say different?" said Edmund. While Philip gave a snort as a reply to his question.

The battle was almost over; the telmarine solders were falling back to their ships. And only a few narnians were injured, and even fewer dead.

"They have fallen back my king." Said general oreius, as he rode up next to Edmund.

"Yes, they are. However I don't think that we'll be seeing the last of them." Said Edmund with a sad and rather concerned look on his face.

"Well, now that their gone. Should we start looking for The King and Queens?" said oreius.

"No, Their long gone" Said a rather sad looking Edmund.

"What do you mean you majesty?"

"That my brother and sisters are back in my world, they're no longer in Narnia."

"Then what shall we do, without the other monarchs we can't possibly keep going."

"We will hold on until they return to us. What else can we do?" said Edmund while steering Philip back to the safe walls of cair paravel.

"So what now?" said Philip as Edmund got off.

"We clean up the mess left behind by the invasion and tighten the defenses around the castle and the shores." Said Edmund while opening the doors to the throne room.

" , did you do as I asked and put my sibling's gifts in the statue chamber?" asked Edmund while sitting down in his own throne.

"Yes, But when will they return?" asked a rather sad looking faun.

"I don't know my dear friend, but I hope soon."

"Well I hope you excuse me, but I must help in the cleaning of the battle." Said tumnus as he started for the door.

"Yes go my friend, Aslan be with you." No sooner did Edmund finish speaking, that was already out of the door and down the hall.

* * *

"Edmund", called a soft, and calm voice. One he recognized so well. The young King raised hope-filled eyes and smiled at that or better yet who he saw.

Aslan.

"Come Dear One. We have a long Journey to go. You must ride me." And he crouched down.

Wide-eyed with amazement, Edmund climbed down from his throne and calmly but quickly got on his warm, golden back holding on tightly to his mane.

And with a great heave he raised underneath the young king and shot off, faster than any horse could go, running in the darkness away from cair paravel, until the world was just a blur.

That ride was perhaps the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to Edmund.

"He was amazed at the almost noiseless padding of the great paws and the soft roughness of the golden fur, at the lush mane that was softer than silk. The great lion never grew tired, never missed his footing, and never hesitated, threading his way with perfect skill between tree trunks, jumping over bushes and briar and streams.

"Where are we going?" Edmund asked

"Beyond my dear son, beyond Narnia." Was the only answer he received.

What seemed like no time they appeared to look like a rundown cottage in the middle of unknown woods.

As they entered the cottage the first thing that Edmund saw was a bloody woman holing a small bundle that he could only think to be a child.

Without thinking Edmund bent down and lifted the woman's face and was amazed to be looking into beautiful emerald green eyes, eyes that held much sorrow within them.

"Pl..please.." she Whispered.

Edmund looked beggingly at the great lion, "can't you save her?"

The lion looked sadden and shook his face. Tears started to form in Edmunds eyes and he looked back down at the woman to see that she was already gone.

With a sad sigh he stood up and walked t aslan and asked the last thing that the great lion expected to hear come out of his lips.

"What was her name."

"Her name was Lily." Answered the lion, "there is reason to be merry, for her child has survived."

"Does the child have a name?" asked Edmund while picking up the small bundle.

"No, unfortunately poor lily died before giving him a name." said the lion with a sad sigh.

Edmund smiled at that. "I will give him a name then."

Aslan looked with kind eyes and spoke, "what shall it be then?"

Edmund thought for a while and spoke up again, "Leo."

Alan chuckled at the obvious reason for the name but nodded his head in acceptance.

"Will we help him?" asked Edmund not leaving his eyes off the young child.

Then his eyes met Edmund, and with a piercing gaze answered Edmunds question, "I will help him, but how I shall go about doing so, depends on you."

"Me?" asked Edmund puzzled.

"This child has no living family members; he will need guidance, support, and love. Without this I fear that he will not survive." The great lion looked up at Edmund and asked him a question that would affect all of Narnia, "Will you give them to him?"

Edmund gasped, completely overwhelmed: to care for a child himself?

He was too young, too inexperienced – it's not like there had been children at court! Perhaps, if he were older, with his siblings at his side – Susan, he was sure, would be a wonderful mother, she'd mothered all of them and the kingdom at large, and peter would have known how to raise him properly, with the right values, and Lucy, Lucy would have made sure the child had fun and would have taught him to have faith.

But in the end none of that mattered, the once again sleeping child already held his heart in his hands.

He stared into Aslan's deep eyes, looking for warmth and comfort and love that were always found there, and willed his own gaze to convey all the sincerity of his feelings and his determination to overcome his fears along with the obstacles the world would no doubt throw at him.

"I will"

"Will you care for him? Protect him? Love him?" the great lion was standing above him, his eyes very bright, his limbs quivering, lashing his tail left and right, and all the sadness and worry vanished form Edmund.

"As if he were my son", said Edmund – and he meant every word.

"Then that is what he shall be."

And Edmund, stunned and fascinated, felt a current of power pour out of him and into the child, and then rush back, and they were bonded, and it felt more right than words could ever say. He gazed in wonder and love at the beautiful toddler that turned in his sleep, clutching trustingly at his shirt with a tiny hand.

**_His son_**. What a weird and yet so right thing to say…

He didn't notice aslan vanishing, leaving behind words to explain and reassure him: "You did well, dear one. Now listen because this something you must hear, three years have passed in Narnia, when you return I will send a friend to get you. Good luck my child, I will visit you every year on your son's birthday…."

When those word were said a light suddenly engulfed him and his son, he closed his eyes and held his son closer to him, when he opened them he found himself on the moonlit edges of a wooded area he would recognize under any circumstance: his own Western Woods.

With a small, genuine smile, he gazed down at his son, who he loved more than he could ever think possible. With one last whisper into the night he vowed to no-one, "I'll take good care of you, my little one." And with that he started to the direction he knew was back to cair paravel, back to his castle, his home.

He couldn't help but wonder what happened while he was gone, but he did know one thing. No matter what happened he would care for his son, he would give him the love he promised and much, much more.

Though he did notice that the pain in his heart, the one he got when his siblings left, was gone. And he had a good feeling that they were back, yet he couldn't bring his hopes up too soon,

He had been walking for what seemed like two hours and finally unable to continue he sat down at the base of the nearest tree and slept, with his son in his arms.

* * *

Well that was the end of chapter 3!, next chapter will be the three years that edmund was gone and the two years that Lucy, Susan, and Peter came back!


	4. Chapter 4, Note

Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated in almost a whole month but I've been so busy watching the Olympics, I still can't believe that we brought over 90 meddles!

Well anyways I do not really like the story so far, I just feel that it's going to fast and that I might need to go over the last three chapters and make some changes. Sorry that some of you might of thought that this was another chapter (trust me I hate it when other authors do this.) but I really want to do this story correctly,

I've also been reading some harry potter fanfiction and I want to get harry (Leo) correctly; I'm not going to bring in Hogwarts. I made this a Narnia story not a crossover of the two.

Also if any of you have any suggestions of what I should do about the three years that Edmund's been gone. And the two years that the other three have been back, it would be very helpful and it would help me make the chapters faster than just me thinking this stuff up.

I've also been thinking of another story that I really want to do but I don't really know how to start it and exactly how it's goanna go, so right now I'm still brainstorming on how it's goanna go plus this story… that's why I need help!

But…

I promise that I'll have the next chapter as soon as I get at least 5 helpful reviews.

THANKS XD


	5. Chapter 5, Hurt of a family and kingdom

Hey guys sorry it tiook so long, but here it is PART 4!

* * *

It had been almost seven months since their return from Narnia. Seven months since their separation form their brother. In the beginning they had all remembered and grieved in their own way, Susan had gotten further away from the family and had drowned herself in parties and social events; Peter had gone back to school and got into a fight almost every day. But poor little Luc, of all of them It was she that had gotten closest to Edmund. She who at nights would stay up with him when foreign ambassadors would overstay their welcome, she when at times Peter and Edmund would return from a campaign, would be there for him to forget all that was seen. And now she was stuck to live a normal life in England while Edmund remained alone in Narnia. But the saddest thing, while in the beginning peter and Susan had been here for her to tell her that they would be back, that they would be a family again, they had started to forget. Not only Narnia but Edmund as well. Susan even went as far as declaring she had one brother. And peter, he was the one that broke her heart the most. He couldn't even remember Edmunds face. And she would never admit it, but she too was forgetting Edmund. She could no longer hear his voice like she once could whispering engorgements to her whenever she lost her faith. She could no longer see his calculating warm eyes. Or see his face with the rare smile he always saved for her. And it pained her, she was afraid that one day she would completely forget Edmund like Peter and Susan. That she would one say forget his vary name, and that he would become nothing more than a ghost in the back of her memory.

* * *

It had been one year, one year since their monarchs left them. One year since the unsuccessful raid Talmar tried on Narnia. It pained Oreius to think that that without King Edmund, that day would have been Narnia's last. However many still see it as such, for that day the heart of Narnia left them. None ever hoped to see the Kings and Queens again, though many still prayed to the lion to bring their beloved kings and queens back to them. But Oreius knew better, the kings and queens would not come back unless they were needed, and since the raid none dared to approach Narnia, for they feared king Edmunds wrath. (Many still believed that king Edmund was still with them so they feared attacking. And since it kept Narnia safe from invading forces, they would do nothing to correct them.) it was funny to Oreius, that even after his disappearance king Edmund was still keeping them all safe with just the memory of his extraordinary brilliance.

But there was none that took their leave harder than Tumnus and Brightspark. (Brightspark was a wolf that Edmund saved while on one of his daily rides to the woods.) Tumnus blamed himself for their monarch's unexpected departure, because it was him who told them of the white stag. And also he was the last to speck with King Edmund before he too disappeared within the throne room (Brightspark was still sour about that.) But Brightspark had, quite frankly beat the thought out of him.

Everyone missed their monarch's; they missed King Peter's bright smile and hardy laugh, Queen Susan's kind face and warm voice, Queen Lucy's infectious laugh and energetic Demeter. But most of all they missed King Edmunds calm exterior and the way he would bring a wave of serenity over his people with his very presence.

But unknown to anyone, their kings and queens were not that far way, well most of them anyways.

* * *

well there you have it! I hope you liked it! please leave me a coment and tell me how you liked it!


End file.
